Flower
Basic Information You can find different types of Flowers in Creativerse game worlds as being part of the original pre-generated template Worlds. Not all Flowers can regrow, but many can be obtained from Creatures either as a loot after killing them or as a pet-harvest. How to obtain When growing trees from Saplings, the trees that grow can have some flowers on them amongst and on top of their Leaves. Red Flowers can be found on Ashenwood trees, Yellow Flowers on Cragwood trees and Blue Flowers on Elderwood trees. Some Flowers can "regrow" in time after all flowers in an area have been plucked (Wildflowers and Tundra Flowers), just like Red Mushrooms. However, only a few of these will grow after a rather long time. Some flowers will just spawn more and more on tree leaves (Red Flowers on Ashenwood Leaves, Yellow Flowers on Cragwood Leaves, Wildwood Flowers on Wildwood Leaves, Blue Flowers on Elderwood Leaves) or Cacti. These Flowers can also be grown by laying out blocks of the respective tree Leaves or by placing several Cactus blocks - you will need to place a certain minimum amount of leaves or cacti though in order for Flowers to start growing; and it will take some time too. Other than that, many Flowers (Red Flowers, Yellow Flowers, Wildwood Flowers, Blue Flowers, Weepwood Flowers) can be multiplied simply by placing them somewhere and picking them up again; sometimes an additional block will be added when collecting them. This is the fastest way of collecting Flowers in Creativerse as of today. Please note that Flowers will not grow in Flower Pots and/or Wood Planters or in any other type of display container (Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers etc.). Flowers also won't grow on blocks of Leaves if these leaves have been placed into the slots of display containers. Crafting with Flowers Most Flowers can be used as an ingredient in Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions and Stamina Regeneration Potions. For all of these recipes you can choose from different possible flowers by clicking on the blue arrows next to the icon showing a flower in the selected recipe in your crafting menu (use the default key "Q" to open the crafting menu). Flower types and where to find them * Red Flowers: grow (and regrow) on Ashenwood leaves or can occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests, most often in a batch of 8 Flowers. They are useful to craft Freeze Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu, and 1 Red Flower can be turned into 4 portions of Red Pigment each in a Processor. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and very faintly glow in the dark. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They can be grown on Ashenwood Leaves, but can also be multiplied by placing them and picking them up again repeatedly * Yellow Flowers: grow (and regrow) on Cragwood-leaves. Can also be looted or pet-harvested from Leafies and Night Leafies, or occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests. 1 Yellow Flower can be turned into 4 portions of Yellow Pigment each in a Processor. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and visibly glow in the dark. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They can be grown on Cragwood Leaves, but can also be multiplied by placing them and picking them up again repeatedly * Blue Flowers: grow (and regrow) on Elderwood-leaves, can also be looted or pet-harvested from Chizzards, Night Chizzards and Blizzard Chizzards occasionally, plus can occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests. These Flowers can be used to craft Flares (light-creating bombs) in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds) - and 1 Blue Flower can be turned into 4 portions of Blue Pigment each in a Processor. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and very faintly glow in the dark - just barely visibly though. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They can be grown on Elderwood Leaves, but can also be multiplied by placing them and picking them up again repeatedly * Tundra Flowers: grow in patches on the ground of Dead Grass in Tundra biomes. They can be used for crafting Fire Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers can be placed for decoration too, but not used well for building, as they do not have a cubic shape. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They will regrow in areas where all Tundra Flowers have been plucked * Wildflowers: grow in patches on the ground of Savannah Grass in Savannah biomes. They can be used for crafting any recipes that will accept any kind of flowers in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers can be placed for decoration too, but not used well for building, as they do not have a cubic shape. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They might perhaps regrow in areas where all Wildflowers have been plucked * Wildwood Flowers: grow (and regrow since R17) on Wildwood-leaves in Jungle biomes. There are two slightly different looking kinds that look the same when harvested. Both can be used to craft Basic Health Potions, Stamina Regeneration Potions and Poison Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). Wildwood flowers have the shape of blocks and can be placed. Unlike other flowers, Wildwood flowers give off a rather bright glow, similar to Glowing Mushrooms. When placed as a light source they cannot prevent the spawning of Treasure Chests nor of night creatures if other blocks that they would usually spawn on are close (like Sand below such flower-blocks can make Night Rocksters spawn in darkness during the night). They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They can be grown on Wildwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves, but can also be multiplied by placing them and picking them up again repeatedly * Weepwood Flowers: grow on Weepwood leaves in Swamp biomes. They can be used for crafting Poison Bombs in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and glow in the dark. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They can be multiplied by placing them and picking them up again repeatedly. * Autumnwood Flowers: grow on colored Autumnwood-leaves in Forest biomes or can be looted or pet-harvested from Autumn Leafies. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and do not glow in the dark at all. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them. They do not regrow and seemingly cannot be multiplied by being placed and picked up repeatedly * Cactus Flowers: grow naturally on Cacti, also will grow (and regrow) on blocks of cacti, especially if twor or three blocks are placed one above the other in any environment quite fast, even on the Corruption Layer or Lava Layer - just don't let them touch hot rocks directly. Cacti can cause Dried Leafies, Night Leafies and/or Dustevils to spawn though. Cactus Flowers can be used in crafting Advanced Health Potions and Corruption Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and do not glow in the dark at all. They are flammable now when Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at them * Weeds - not everybody can see the beauty in these humble flowers; so no crafting recipes are known yet. You can put them into Wood Planters or Flower Pots though, and on/in other display containers for decoration. They are flammable and can also be used as a low-level Fuel for a Forge * Cattails - these might perhaps be considered "flowers" too. They can be found in and around Bog Water in Swamplands and are non-flammable. Fire Warning Attention: all Flowers (except for Cattails, Reeds and Lilypads) are flammable! When placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava below or next to Flowers, Flowers can now easily start to burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches and/or other heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like Flowers on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Flowers ablaze. If Flowers start burning, the flames might then be able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Natural Blocks Category:Ingredients Category:Processable Category:Flammable Category:Pet Harvest Category:Growable